A Song for Sasuke
by clickieNE
Summary: A mysterious girl with the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. What's he going to do? And how is she different from other girls? Especially Sakura?


**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

**A Song for Sasuke**

Late at night, when the moon offered all its bright light, four ANBU members returned home to Konoha. The four are the pride and joy of Konoha: two prodigies, a 200 I.Q. genius, and a successor to Tsunade for Hokage. Even now, three years after becoming genin, they still managed to maintain a strong friendship with each other.

"Hey, I'm just gonna head home. I'm beat. And staying up will just be more troublesome for me," Shikamaru muttered.

"Yep, and I'm sure you don't want Ino getting on your case about how late you stayed up when you should've gone straight home." The blonde shinobi grinned.

"Look who's talking," Sasuke smirked as he slid off his ANBU mask. "Hinata could be just as worried." Naruto scowled. The others by now had taken off their masks too.

"Yeah…well, Neji you should put on some padding before you get home. I'm almost scared to see you tomorrow with kunai sticking out of you. Your woman is scary when she has sharp things in her hands."

The ivory eyed sixteen year old glared at blonde until he looked away. The friends walked on in an awkward silence. They didn't have any scoop to taunt Sasuke about. Although he'd finally achieve his goal of killing Itachi, he still hadn't thought of taken up his other goal, of reviving his clan. Yes, to all his rabid fan girls. Sasuke is still single. But he preferred it that way. Sasuke knew that sooner or later he'd have to choose someone…a girl….to help him revive his clan. And he wasn't looking forward to it.

The group split up at their usual spot. The bottom of the stairs to the big monument where Kakashi had asked Sasuke and his cell all about themselves. Where he had for the first time told anyone of his plans to kill Itachi.

Sasuke watched as his friends trudged off to their homes and…their girlfriends. He wondered how they put up with them. Girls are annoying. Why and how did they fall in love with the girls they had now? Sasuke was about to begin his walk home when he heard a voice. Not really just a voice…more like…singing. Sasuke turned toward the singing. Up the stairs…behind the monument of all of Konoha's Hokage. There, behind the monument. Leaning against the rail…towards the rising sun.

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
_

Sasuke stood, wide eyed.

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto  
Omoide to DABUru eizou  
Aki no DORAMA saihousou  
Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kuratchaun da  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi_

The person…girl, Sasuke preferred, sang a capella.

_Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
_

The girl stopped and looked out at the gate of Konoha. She seemed to be searching for something.

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga suriheratteku  
Motto kata no chikara nuite  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki  
Tomaranai mune no itami koete  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri_

Her voice cracked at the last word. But she took in a last, strong breath and finished the song.

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no good day  
Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo  
Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai  
_

After the song, the mysterious singer disappeared. A trick of the light but she was gone. Who is she? Does she live here in Konoha? Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. I have to find out who she is.

Whatever time Sasuke devoted to finding out about the mysterious singer was taken away from him. He and his three ANBU teammates were given yet another mission to take care of. As usual, he left without saying good bye to anyone and waited and watched as Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji said good bye to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. If it were possible, he would've said good bye to that girl. It irritated him that he doesn't know her and who she is. It would relief him to know that if he came back to Konoha safely she would be there to sing for him.

Ad two weeks later, the team returns with another successful mission. Sasuke hurried ahead of the others to the monument, unaware that they were capable of following him. He raced the stairs and hid behind the monument again. There she was. A silhouette against the pink and orange sunset. She's smiling. But Sasuke couldn't see her face. She stood in shadow.

_The first time, I saw your smile __  
__like you were an angel that came from the sky __  
__You took away all my long depressions _

_You were kind, my shining star, __  
__my full moon that has been my guiding light. __  
__But why did you make my heart sadden? _

_You made me hurt, covered me in tears __  
__left me in the dark, with no way out__  
__But I loved you more, so very much more __  
__And now you are out of my arms __  
_

Sasuke stood, transfixed. Listening to her voice left him mesmerized, the same could be said for Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. By the time she began the next verse, they had left, leaving the two unaware.

_I still love you, And I miss you __  
__So please keep me in your heart forever. __  
__You'll be in my heart, I will never forget you. _

_I'll never meet someone like you. __  
__You were an angel that walked on this world. __  
__Do you think I will live with out you beside me? _

_Can you see me, from where you are? __  
__Do you think I'm happy, without you right here? __  
__Time has gone by and my heart hurts more __  
__and I cry every moonless nights. _

_The sun is dark, without you here, __  
__the stars are dull, without your smile __  
__But I love you, with all of my broken heart. _

_All I can do for you, is to give you my love __  
__and to hope that you are still smiling with your joys __  
__even though I'm here in tears _

_Please forgive me for being this way __  
__I know you don't want me to be sad for you. __  
__But I still love you, and I'll thank you for all you did _

_I'll be waiting, if you want to come back, to me__  
_

With a sudden courage, appearing as sudden as the bright sun overhead, Sasuke stepped out from behind the statue of Tsunade. He stood by her as she sang the last of her song. And when she finished her song, looked into his onyx eyes, and blushed at his gentle touch, he whispered in her ear.

"_Sing for me, Sakura."_

* * *

**A/N: okay i kno it sounds cheesy but i wanted to try a SasuSaku fic. Just review. thanks! **

**-clickieKUNOICHI**


End file.
